


My Name

by the_yellow_paladin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Henry Laurens is kinda mentioned, Kinda, Name changjngs, THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED, wooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_yellow_paladin/pseuds/the_yellow_paladin
Summary: John and Aaron are engaged. It's a week before they're weddings in this. Aaron is 27 and John is 29. And the year is 2021.





	

**Author's Note:**

> John and Aaron are engaged. It's a week before they're weddings in this. Aaron is 27 and John is 29. And the year is 2021.

 

**_February 10, 2021_ **

 

 

 "So I've been thinking," John said, taking a seat next to his Fiancée, "and I wanna take your last name."

   Aaron looked up from his book,  _To Kill A Mockingbird,_ and up at his fiancée. "Are you sure? I mean you don't want to just, ya know, hyphenate it?" 

  John shook his head, laying his head on Aarons shoulder. "No. I don't want to be John Laurens anymore. I want to be John Burr."

  Aaron but his book down and moved his right hand into Johns curls. "And you're one hundred percent sure of this, baby?"

  He felt John nod before he began to adjust himself to lay on top of Aaron, his head landing awkwardly on his lap since Aaron was sitting. John pouted up at Aaron until Aaron moved and adjusted himself to be laying down, John on top of him.

    "Laurens is just a name I don't want anymore I guess..it doesn't feel like me," John said, his voice muffled from Aaron's chest.

  Aaron knew why John didn't want to use Laurens anymore. He knew why, so that's why he just held John closer and rubbed circles into his lower back.

  "You don't have to go by that anymore, baby."

  "Thank you, my love."

    Aaron grinned and kissed Johns head. "You're welcome, Mr. Burr."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it‼


End file.
